Charlotte Shoe
:You shall count to nine; nine is the number of your counting. You shall not count to ten, nor to eleven. Nine is the number of the Fellowship. You shall count to nine… :— Charlie, repeatedly Charlotte, better known as Charlie, is a DMS agent. She is partnered with Brenda Loringham, and written by Zingenmir. She is a recent graduate of the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. Agent Profile Appearance Charlie is shorter than Brenda, with light blue eyes, freckles, and wavy blonde hair that turns white-blonde when given enough sun. Personality/Brief History Charlie is still having trouble adjusting to the PPC, having joined very recently. She is often nervous, but tends to forget about being nervous and get upset at such unlikely things as anime-style Muggle clothing at Hogwarts, or Tolkien's Elves talking and behaving like modern-day human teenagers. She is a former Suethor from World One, and wrote numerous (and usually lengthy) crossover Suefics (often co-written with her friends), but has since attended OFUM (as most of her stories involved extraneous characters coming to Middle-earth) and reformed. She has a special fondness for Tolkien's poetry, and can recite most of it on demand. She is frequently unnerved by Brenda, especially when the latter remembers Charlie's history, but works well enough with her in the field—a fact which may save their partnership. Agent History Recruitment As mentioned above, Charlie attended OFUM, where she was an enthusiastic Pippin Luster. Upon graduating with reasonably good marks, she was presented with two mini-Balrogs, and was recruited to the PPC. She expected it to be somewhat different, though. Less... scarring, and more friendly. She's adjusting, though. PPC Career Charlie joined the PPC at age sixteen in early 2013 HST, and was promptly sent into one of the worst of her crossover Suefics for her first mission, along with a male DIC agent (Edgar Sullivan). Brenda went into the badfic to help them after growing too impatient to keep waiting for Charlie to complete the mission and come meet her. (Brenda also felt that Charlie’s first mission should not have been with someone else, and jumped at the chance to rectify this). The mission went rather disastrously for the most part (although it may yet become hilarious in hindsight), but in the end was sorted out by the three agents. It was on this mission that Brenda learned that her shiny new (sane!) partner was a former Suethor, and became upset enough to start vowing vengeance on the SO. Minis/Pets Charlie has been adopted by the mini-Balrogs Glorfinel and Ectheleon. The two minis take after their namesakes Glorfindel and Ecthelion, more or less; they are close friends, and are usually quite laid-back, unless there's something around to fight (such as a fanbrat or a mini of someone evil). Glorfinel has particularly golden flames. Mission Reports Home: Brenda and Charlie Partnered with Brenda * 'Blade', or "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." (April Fool's Day version of the mission for "Blade"), with Agents Edgar Sullivan and Dawn McKenna (DMS) ** Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe try their best not to kill each other while battling equipment failures and Laiqualassiel, the half-Elf, half-nymph healer of Middle-earth. ** (Featuring cameos by Agents Edgar and Dawn, over 3,000 words of silliness, and the story that wouldn’t end.) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues